


Связующая нить

by Dai_Ri



Category: VISION (Japanese Movie)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Жанна не питает иллюзий





	Связующая нить

**Author's Note:**

> кисю — порода собаки

Она здесь лишняя. Совершенно лишняя. Жанна понимает это — и не противится. Не питает ложных иллюзий.

С Сатоши у них просто секс. Для нее — возможность окунуться в забытое, увидеть то, что давно ушло. Жанна растворяется в чувствах, возвышаясь над Сатоши, позволяя ему соединяться с ней. Ей хорошо. Жар наполняет тело. Душа полнится звуками леса, светом. Образами. Сатоши не пытается перехватить инициативу, прервать ее танец. Жанна гнется в его руках. Она понимает — Сатоши не Гаку, не погибший возлюбленный. У них нет ничего общего, кроме разлитого вокруг настороженного спокойствия. Такое спокойствие распознает, если в лесу что-то не так. В огромном завораживающем лесу... В последние дни Сатоши пружинится ожиданием. Жанна уезжает. И Сатоши ее не держит, не отговаривает, не впаривает чушь про любовь. Нет никакой любви.

А когда Жанна возвращается — любовь есть. Тихая, неземная, осторожно принюхивающаяся. Рин чем-то похож на собаку, на лохматого приблудного пса. Сатоши возится с ним, как со своей кисю, и светится от искренних, неловких попыток мальчишки сделать всё хорошо. Сатоши учит его — и, кажется, ради этого живет. Между ними нет секса. Жанну не проведешь. Но то, что протянуто, — звенит эмоциями. Желто-ярко-зелеными. Как листья, пронизанные солнцем. Рин сам — солнце, сам — дрожаще-шумящий лес. Сатоши с ним хорошо. Они вместе готовят, вместе работают. А потом Рин уходит. В тот момент, когда сердце Жанны сжимается щемящим недоузнаванием, недопрозрением. Ее поиски, исследования, размышления, изыскания стекаются, соединяются в одной точке, воплощаются в Рине. И развеиваются видением.

Она не понимает, совершенно не понимает. Природа Нары отворачивается от нее. Жанна недостойна, раз бросила своего ребенка в лесу. Зачем питаться ложными иллюзиями...

Жанна не претендует. И никогда не претендовала. Не после смерти Гаку. Она ищет лекарство от всех тревог и комплексов. Смешно. Конечно, смешно. Но здесь, отрезанная от мира, способная услышать, увидеть, почувствовать настоящий мир, Жанна верит, что сможет. Что еще чуть-чуть и... Именно поэтому, уговаривает себя, они ищут мальчишку. Мальчишку, который весь — порождение здешних мест. Сатоши волнуется, нервничает, много думает. Смиряется. Почти отпускает. Рин находится, приходит сам — с кисю на руках. У кисю слинялась шерсть. Рин плачет — как плачут, оплакивая ушедших, только дети. Душа выворачивается. Рин рвется, стремится куда-то. Лес, повинуясь настроению, бушует. Он страшен, величественен и стонет: «Дава-ай, дава-уа-ай». Жанна оцепенело заворожена. Сатоши насторожен. Рин неутешен. Он бежит, бежит, бежит... И пробуждает древний ритуал.

Это очень красиво. Нереально. Так, что похоже на иллюзию. Но Жанна их не питает.


End file.
